Over a Rose
by FanWriterOfFanFiction
Summary: IMAGE CREDIT: koda-soda of DeviantArt Sonic actually has feelings for Amy but an incident happened and Amy thought Sonic didn't care less. This, in turn, led to a chain of events that led Amy and Shadow to fall in love. Now Sonic feels jealous and tries to win Amy back, who loves Shadow now. Several events complicate the situation, including a group visit to Twinkle Park and more.
1. What a Mess

**UPDATE (10/28/2013) - Sorry about the absence of Chapter 3, but I'm having my very first Writer's Block. However, expect Chapter 3 this week. However, I will update the existing chapters. As per Annabelle Rose's suggestion, I will un-italicize all dialogue. From now on, every word that is italic is either thoughts (if not surrounded by quotation marks) or words to be emphasized (if part of dialogue). All thoughts from first person POV will also now be in center. Thought sections are also expanded to further detail emotion, and I also edited some sentences to make characters stay in character. I also edited some sentences to make dialogue easier to follow. Enjoy! Not much has changed, though, so if you previously read the first chapter, you won't need to unless you want to see the improvements.**

**UPDATE (10/17/2013) - Some grammar errors are fixed. New chapter posted.**

* * *

**Welcome to "Over a Rose!" This is the first chapter and the second chapter is now available! In this story, Sonic actually has feelings for Amy but an incident happened a year ago where Sonic was tired of Amy chasing him and forced her to stop. This, in turn, led to a chain of events that led Amy and Shadow to fall in love. Now Sonic feels jealous and tries to win Amy back, who loves Shadow now. Several events complicate the situation, including a group visit to Twinkle Park and more. Story B (the side story) follows Tails and Cream.**

**This story has these relationships: Sonic and Tails brotherhood, Sonamy, Shadamy, Taiream. Knuxrouge was initially planned, but I had to streamline the storyline.**

**Character ages:**

**Sonic is 17, Tails is 10. I know that in canon they are 15 and 8, but this was meant to take place in the future.**

**Though Shadow is over 50 years old, his appearance & form is that of an 18 year old.**

**Amy is 14. Cream is 10. Knuckles is 18.**

**All characters & Sonic franchise (C) SEGA 1991-2013. All rights reserved to them.**

**Sorry for this long Author's note. Let's begin!**

* * *

Sonic stared out the window, everything dark and rainy. It was 10:23 PM and the so-called Dynamic Duo were resting in their house at Mystic Ruins.

It was two hours since they fought Eggman. Eggman was finally caught by the newly formed United Federation Government National Armed Forces and Federal Intelligence Agency after Tails blew up the Egg Dictator and Sonic captured Eggman. The Government created this division to help fight the Mobius side in wars and to keep captive of Eggman. Since there was no more supervillain in the world, Sonic will have to wait for one. It's inevitably boring - and it was just 2 hours!

There was a power outage all this time, due to the damage the Egg Dictator did to City power lines. Tails collected his artificial Chaos Emeralds (each having similar properties, but only a fraction of the power of a real Chaos Emerald) and put them into a generator to light up Sonic's house. The thunderstorms meant it was too dangerous to go to a gas station.

"Hey, Tails," the blue hedgehog said to the fox, who was choosing which game to play in the XStation U - Halo 4 or Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. "Tails! Would you like to go to the amusement park tomorrow?"

"Sonic, I thought we destroyed it already," the fox mumbled mindlessly due to exhaustion. The hedgehog sighed and replied, "Tails, I mean 3 Flags Twinkle Park, not Baldy McNosehair's Not-So-Incredible Interstellar Enslavement Park."_ (reference to Sonic Colors)_

Tails chuckled for the first time in days. The past week, when they were chasing Eggman all over Mobius using the Tornado, and preventing a second breakup of the continents plus the release of the Chaos Elements, was tiring, and finally that week was over. And Tails loved the feeling of laughing.

But Tails paused. "Sonic? How will we get the tickets?"

Sonic thought for a while. They knew that they can afford tickets, but they would have to save money to pay for disaster relief. Eggman almost brainwashed the world earlier, and Sonic couldn't just throw his money to fun without helping those who are misplaced & scattered.

But Amy has a membership that would let her in for free, and give a big discount to friends who are coming with her. If this were one year ago, Sonic wouldn't have a problem. He'd just ask Amy to bring him with her, saying that this was a date, and then bring his brother with him and Amy. The three of them can ride rollercoasters without big expense.

However, not now. Exactly last year, Amy was chasing Sonic around Green Hill, but Sonic, from exhaustion, did the unthinkable and attacked Amy, and yelled at her that he would never like her. Which isn't true, actually, but Sonic was too tired to think.

The memories rushed back to Sonic's mind, faster than Sonic could run an inch.

* * *

_"Sonic, why did you hit me?"_

_"Because I'm tired of you chasing me around!"_

_Amy got upset. "I thought you would at least care for me a little..."_

_Sonic, exhausted and without a care, suddenly blurted out: "AMY, I WOULD NEVER LIKE YOU! I DO NOT CARE FOR YOU!"_

_Amy cried. "So you never cared? So you just saved me at Little Planet to get a stupid time stone? So you never liked me?"_

_Sonic yelled. "YES! You are an annoying pink brat, and I can't take it anymore - stop chasing me, gosh you are..."_

_"So I spent time watching you, checking your status, helped you shop for Soap Shoes, and it's all useless? So I cried for you day and night, hoping you're not dead, and helped Cream and Vanilla design your Welcome Back cakes, and you did not even regard me as a friend, and you never cared less?"_

_Sonic snapped back to normal. So Amy did all of this? And how did I forget the grind shoes?_

_"So I was just an annoying fangirl, and you never wanted me around, and I should just go away and leave you alone? Will that make you happy?"_

_Sonic regretted yelling at her. "Wait, Amy..."_

_"I will not wait, because it will never happen. I should have given up long ago! I should have just surrendered at Little Planet and allowed Eggman to shoot me! Heck, you could have just left me dead! That way you would just have the Time Stones, and then leave without saving a girl you would never cared for!"_

_"Amy, please stop..."_

_"Yes, I will stop. Yes, I will stop bugging you." Amy cried. Then she ran away._

_Sonic was depressed and ran away too._

* * *

Little did he know, until days later, that Shadow Chaos Controlled into that place and comforted Amy, and accidentally admitted his true feelings for her. The fact that Amy liked Sonic was the true reason that Shadow is gloomy and upset whenever "faker" is around. And Amy felt cared for and loved for the first time in a long time. Sonic is actually thankful since that meant Amy did not return to her hometown and stayed with them.

But now that Shadow and Amy are dating, Sonic can't ask Amy out on a date. Unless...

* * *

Sonic dialed Amy on the phone. "Hi Ames."

"Hi Sonic." Amy was happy in dating Shadow, so she forgived Sonic earlier that year, so there are no hard feelings.

Sonic was surprised. The reception was clear, very clear. It's as if Amy was downstairs.

"Listen, me and Tails want to go to Three Flags and we can't pay for tickets... Will it be okay if we accompany you and Shadow on the gate for admission? We will separate ways with you after we pass the gate."

"Sure Sonic. Anything for Mobius's hero. You were great with the Egg Dictator by the way. Tails too."

"Thanks, Ames." Sonic blushed slightly.

"You're welcome, Sonic."

"Deal, Ames?"

"Deal."

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

* * *

Phew, Sonic thought. Easier than expected.

To be honest, though, Sonic didn't want Amy to be his girlfriend because Eggman might kidnap her and use her to lure Sonic into a trap. Besides, Tails has been on the verge of death many times, and the truth was Sonic didn't want that to happen to Amy at all. Sonic wouldn't want Amy to be hurt, because deep inside, he l-l-lov-

_"Ugh,"_ Sonic thought to himself. _"Must... Fight... Feelings..."_

He loved her. He cared for her, watching her secretly so that Amy would not get hurt, untouched by Eggman. He dedicated himself to her ever since that time at Little Planet, guarding her from all of Eggman's traps. He even slowed down when Amy chased him, actually. However, his low patience and high temper led him to act like an idiot that day, that day a year ago.

_"I should have just surrendered at Little Planet and allowed Eggman to shoot me! Heck, you could have just left me dead!"_

_Was she kidding?_, Sonic asked himself. _I would actually die if that happened._

_"You could have just let me dead!"_

_"could have just let me dead!"_

_"have just let me dead!"_

_"just left me dead!"_

_"left me dead!"_

_"me dead!"_

**_"dead!"_**

That possibility was Sonic's fear. Amy Rose dead? That's his high octane, race ready, Formula 1 compatible nightmare fuel. In fact, that is what Sonic wanted to prevent in the first place.

Sonic felt rather depressed again. After all, Amy might be annoying at times, but truth be told she wasn't an ugly fangirl. In fact, she was one of the most beautiful hedgehogs Sonic had met, and the one Sonic secretly had attraction to. Sonic didn't know why he was such an idiot, hot tempered and impatient, blurting things out of frustration instead of happiness. However, Amy moved on and he had to.

Besides, Amy loves Shadow now. If Sonic wants his rose to be happy, he might as well let Amy love who she wants to love.

* * *

"Sonic! Snap out of your thoughts! You've been thinking for a half hour!"

"Uwaaa-!" Sonic jumped back, surprised and taken back to reality, seeing the yellow fox looking at him.

"Sonic, let's eat our chili dog feast downstairs."

As Sonic went downstairs, he was surprised.

"Congratulations, Sonic!" All of his friends were there. Even Amy. Sonic shouldn't have dialed her if she was downstairs. No wonder the reception was clear.

"Thanks guys! I got surprised. You guys showed up when I got very bored."

A while later, everyone was celebrating. Sonic danced a lot, and almost everyone else is having fun. Vector listened to the music, and tapped to the beat. Espio was practicing shooting his razor on the dart board. The dance floor was open, and everyone drank from Tails's automatic shake maker.

"Hey Sonic!"

"Hey Knuckles! Isn't this party awesome?"

"Yes Sonic! And thanks to Tails, we have a security system built to protect the Master Emerald, so I've got not much to worry about. Let's all be happy today."

Sonic sighed at this awkwardness. But he knew Knuckles. Of course it was Knuckles's duty to protect the Master Emerald, so he would worry about it - lucky for us we've got Tails, the master mechanic. Speaking of the master mechanic...

Tails and Cream chatted over chocolate mint shake at the table.

"Tails, why are your cheeks red?"

"Ugh... Ugh... I dunno, c-c-Cream. I dunno."

"You might be sick, Tails. Maybe I can drag you to the hospital."

Sonic smirked while watching the two. Tails didn't have blunt force trauma from Eggman's robot, it was honey glow. In other words, Tails is blushing. Why is Cream so naive?, he thought to himself. Then Sonic thought of a way to tease Tails.

He went to Cream and said, "Excuse me." Then he whispred to Tails.

"Tails, Cream is flirting with you."

Now Tails's cheeks were all red.

"Sonic! How could you..."

Cream said to Sonic, "May I talk to Tails?"

"Okay."

Then Cream chatted with Tails. "Tails, your cheeks burn every time Sonic whispers to you when I am around. Is it a magic spell?"

"Ugh, I dunno."

They also played video games, and many people challenged each other to Wreck-it Ralph. As usual, Sonic got high score, and many people took turns - the marathon probably went for about an hour.

Everyone compared their names & ranks on a scoreboard. But Sonic didn't see Amy. Or Shadow.

* * *

Turns out the two were rubbing noses on Sonic's balcony while the others played video games.

"Shadow, ever since that day, you proved me, time and time again, that there was someone who truly cared for me. That there was someone, who truly cared for me, who really loved me... And that person was you."

"Amy, ever since my birth, I did not really know true happiness. I searched for it in the Emeralds, in people, in jokes. They never worked. I had to look for love, but Maria was gone. However, ever since long ago I knew deep down, I secretly l... Damn, that sounded cheesy."

"I know! Ha." Amy teasingly said, with tongue out. Then Shadow gripped her shoulder, and they moved closer, until they locked in a passionate kiss.

Sonic spied on them behind a couch, the couch being near to Tail's sapphire-enhanced glass pane and door that separated the balcony from the Heroes' Bedrooms. Sonic cringed as Shadow and Amy kissed beneath the moonlight.

_They call that romantic? Puh-lease. I could do better._

_...Wait. Could I do better?_

Then Shadow took Amy by the hand, turned on the balcony jukebox and danced beneath the shining moonlight. _For an artificial life form, he's surprisingly good at dancesport_, Sonic thought. Then Shadow pulled Amy towards him, their lips locking in like Sonic doing a homing attack on a badnik. Quickly, and with big effect.

Sonic could only stare at them in disgust. What could Sonic do...

* * *

**This is my first story, so... hope you like it! Please review!**

**Nex chapter - our heroes at Twinkle Park, with surprises, revelations, Sonamy/Shadamy conflict, confessions and a lot more - plus Tails in a hundred-mile-per-hour roller coaster and a barf bag! Now available to read.**


	2. Twinkle, Twinkle, Twinkle Park

******UPDATE (10/28/2013) - Story is updated to change sentences for the sake of grammar, making the characters stay in character, making dialogue easier to follow, and easier flow. Some changes here may still disrupt flow. Please send all suggestions to me either by PM or review. Thanks!**

* * *

******This chapter was produced in collaboration with our Beta Reader, starfiction123. She contributed a lot of ideas to this and helped me with Shadow's personality. Please take a look at her profile and read her stories - they are very good. Please also check Annabelle Rose the Hedgehog - she gave me great suggestions to improve the flow. I'm not sure if the flow is okay now, but it would be nice to find out your opinions through review.**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hey there guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews the first chapter had. This chapter will be the longest chapter I've ever written - and possibly the longest in this story, at least until the climax comes a few chapters later. This chapter is, in fact, **ALMOST 3.5X THE SIZE OF THE LAST CHAPTER!** Enjoy this extremely long chapter!

And yes, I just wrote the chapter after seeing 2 reviews for Over a Rose. While the first chapter was in the making for many days, this chapter, which I feel is a big improvement & obviously more than twice as long as the first, took me just a couple of hours since I found inspiration for the story after reading a couple other fanfics.

I am not so good with humor, but I tried to introduce some of it through cultural references.

Now, to clarify the story concepts - although this is a Sonamy story, with Sonic and Amy's chemistry fueling the story, Shadamy is the couple that is solid - in other words, dating and not in a fragile state. In other words, it's technically a Sonamy story, but practically a Shadamy story with Sonic on the outside feeling jealous for both of them.

It is hard to keep that mix, but I'm working on it. Please review this chapter and tell me if there are any problems. And - yes, Shadamy is intentionally receiving the lion's share of the mix, but take note - the story revolves around Sonic's feelings for Amy.

Anyway, sorry for this long author's note. And I forgive you if you skipped this authors note.

**All characters & Sonic franchise, including locations (C) SEGA 1991-2013. All rights reserved to them.**

* * *

**Last time, in "Over a Rose," the Sonamy and Shadamy fanfic:**

Turns out the two were rubbing noses on Sonic's balcony while the others played video games.

"Shadow, ever since that day, you proved me, time and time again, that there was someone who truly cared for me. That there was someone, who truly cared for me, who really loved me... And that person was you."

"Amy, ever since my birth, I did not really know true happiness. I searched for it in the Emeralds, in people, in jokes. They never worked. I had to look for love, but Maria was gone. However, ever since long ago I knew deep down, I secretly l... Damn, that sounded cheesy."

"I know! Ha." Amy teasingly said, with tongue out. Then Shadow gripped her shoulder, and they moved closer, until they locked in a passionate kiss.

Sonic spied on them behind a couch, the couch being near to Tail's sapphire-enhanced glass pane and door that separated the balcony from the Heroes' Bedrooms. Sonic cringed as Shadow and Amy kissed beneath the moonlight.

_They call that romantic? Puh-lease. I could do better._

_...Wait. Could I do better?_

Then Shadow took Amy by the hand, turned on the balcony jukebox and danced beneath the shining moonlight. _For an artificial life form, he's surprisingly good at dancesport_, Sonic thought. Then Shadow pulled Amy towards him, their lips locking in like Sonic doing a homing attack on a badnik. Quickly, and with big effect.

Sonic could only stare at them in disgust. What could Sonic do...

* * *

**Chapter 2 of _Over a Rose_**

**Chapter Name: _Twinkle, Twinkle, Twinkle Park_**

* * *

_"Sonikku!"_

_Sonic glanced over his shoulder. There she was, on the other side of the hill, was Amy Rose, the sun beaming behind her. Surrounding them was the woods - mostly pine trees and Douglas firs, and some apple trees. The sun shone on the land, on the creek at the bottom of the hill, and on the city some kilometers away._

_"Amy? Is that you?" Sonic then ran to Amy - the girl he cherished, all these years._

_"Of course! How about you go with me and Shado-"_

_Sonic grabbed her by the shoulders. He stood there, with Amy in a shock, plunging into the depth of her hidden feelings. The sun was rising behind Amy, revealing her beautiful form, her face and her fur sparkling under the rays. Autumn leaves, crisp autumn leaves, in all colors and sizes, fell around them, surrounding them. As they fell down gracefully, the scenery created a romantic aura around the two. Sonic carried Amy in his arms, the sunlight filtering through the leaves. Then, everything slowed down, removing the couple far and far away from the problems & uncertainties of reality._

_Sonic locked his lips on Amy's._

_The wind then blew through them, the leaves flying up, surrounding the couple as if they are in the center of a tornado. And suddenly, the two of them started to rise up high into the sky, above the clouds, still softly lip-locked in a gentle embrace._

_Their shoulders bumped against each other, their chests met... their lips were together for a long time as they flied, as the wind surrounded them. Their lips, soft and delicate, brushed against each other slowly, with passion and emotion, their feelings of love released like the energy of an atomic bomb._

_When they stopped and opened their eyes, they were hovering above the clouds, the two of them alone. Nothing distracted them - not a person was there with them._

_Amy blushed with surprise. "S-s-s-sonic... I love you."_

_Sonic smiled. "I...I... love you too, Amy. It... t-t-took me a w...while, but I truly do..."_

_Slowly, they began to kiss again._

_And Sonic closed his eyes. Their lips closed in, and touched. They kissed, removing all their doubts, releasing all their emotion and anger and passion, for what felt like hours. Sonic savored every moment._

_It felt romantic. And Sonic felt a glow in his heart._

_Then moments later, Amy's lips suddenly felt... furry? Then the bubblegum scent turned to the horrid, headache-inducing scent of plane cleaning chemical. And the chest turned flat._

_Sonic opened his eyes. Where Amy was... Tails was in Sonic's arms! He was kissing Tails all along!_

_"Sonic! Wake up! Wake up!"_

* * *

Sonic jumped out of bed, surprised at what happened. The pleasure, the delight... it was all gone. It was all a dream.

** 8:23 AM. Sonic's House. **

Tails was surprised. "Sonic... were you, um, kissing something in your sleep?"

Sonic had to reply. "Uh, Tails... I don't know. I don't think I had a dream."

Being the analyst that he was, Tails was in doubt. "Oh really? I was running to your bed, telling you that I prepared breakfast, then suddenly you strangled me in your sleep and ki..."

Sonic turned red. "Come on Tails, uh... nothing happened! See, I'm obviously not blushing!"

Tails smirked. "I can see that something happened. By my analysis, and the use of several psychological concepts, you have a crush."

"Come on Tails!"

"Oh, Sonic! You have a crush! You have a crush! You have a cru-ush!"

"Come on, stop it Tails!"

Tails sung a song in a nursery rhyme tune, with some of the most simple lyrics in the world: "You have a cru-ush! You have a cru-ush! You have a cru-ush!"

Sonic was annoyed at this.

Tails stared guessing: "Is it Rouge?"

"Heck, no! Not that bat."

"Is it, um, Blaze?"

"Not fun-loving enough. *yawn*"

"Could it be... Tikal?"

"I don't fall in love with spirits trapped inside giant emeralds."

"Okay, is it... Amy?"

Sonic blushed, his cheeks turning pink. "Uh...I...I..."

Tails smirked again. "You what?"

Then Sonic thought of a diversion.

"Uh,...I...CREAM! You like Cream! Cream! Cream! Cream!"

Tails turned pink. "Sooooonnnnniiicccccc..."

Sonic smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh, so someone wants to get Creamed..."

Tails turned red, then his cheeks burned. He then fell on the floor and rolled on it, pounding his fists on the wood panels. "Stop it Sonic, Stop!"

Sonic sung a song in a nursery rhyme tune, with some of the most simple lyrics in the world: "You love that rabbit! You love that rabbit! You love that rabbit!"

Tails then stood up. "Okay, that's not gonna affect me anymore."

Sonic nodded. "That's good." Then Sonic thought, Get off my case then.

"Then Sonic, why do you like Amy? That's just wrong, since she's dating with Shadow and they are a couple."

Sonic could only stay in silence.

"So I guess it's my turn to call you idiot. Hahahahaha..."

"Oh that's not funny Tails. When I called you an idiot it was because you tried to put a Master Emerald-rivaling power inside your fake artificial Chaos Emerald - and made the lab explode!"

Tails was in shock from what he had said earlier. "Oops...I mean...Sorry Sonic...That was probably a bit...harsh. But, honestly... it's true. Did you know that I had to basically be like a psychologist to Amy? Every time you ignored her, every time you broke her heart... it led her to almost having to face several addiction related mental disorders. Talk about unhealthy..."

Sonic was speechless. Why did he try to ignore Amy in the first place? Oh yeah, it's because I have to keep her safe.

_Have to keep her safe my butt._

Sonic always tried to keep Amy safe from the dangers that life has to shove on your face, safe from Eggman and all, but he never knew that, in doing that, he made her vunerable to mental disorders.

_Could that explain why she got crazy? If that's so, I totally screwed up._

Tails interrupted Sonic's thoughts. "But then again, Sonic, she WAS nice enough to offer you tickets. So she probably forgave you already. Come on, let's eat, then we will wash up and get ready for our amusement park visit."

* * *

Sonic looked at the watch. 10 AM.

"I guess we're just in time, Tails. But Amy's not yet here."

** 10:03 AM. Station Square Train Station. **

Instead of using the Fast-pass or VIP lounge in the train station, everyone's favorite hedgehog and cutest superhero fox acted like normal citizens of Mobius and waited patiently in the regular seating areas.

Amy set up a group visit to Twinkle Park for them. However, Shadow is going to go with them. The plan was that they enter as a group, then they go along their separate ways. Sonic & Tails would ride extreme roller coasters, go on the shooting booths and win Tails another giant fox plush. (10 of those line the walls of Tails's room, and Tails hugs one at night, especially during thunderstorms.) However, Shadow and Amy would go on smaller rides. Then they would explore the place, talk at the park, and get on a dance club for long. Then they'd wade in the pool, and Sonic hated _that _part.

_Come to think of it, I've seen Amy in her one-piece swimsuit a lot of times, but not in her new 2 piece swimsuit!_

_No, I should shrug off that part. I am decent. I am the hero. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog._

To make it worse, Shadow and Amy are going to have a romantic candlelight dinner in a restaurant where there are people playing love songs with violins and harps!

Sonic felt really jealous with Shadow and Amy's plans. Jealousy stung, the anger and rage filling Sonic's heart, burning in his chest like a fireplace. Then a black aura, like a shield, surrounded him.

Tails caught sight of this. "Woah, Sonic. You wouldn't want to destroy Station Square worse than Perfect Chaos ever did, do you?"

Sonic turned back to normal. "Thanks, bud."

His Dark Sonic transformation is beginning to trigger more frequently, with Amy and Shadow getting more and more dates. Honestly, Sonic cannot stand Shadow with his girl, rubbing noses, under the moonlight, with lips locked and shoulders together...

_Ugh, for crying out loud, Sonic! She's not your girl anymore! At least for now..._

Come to think about it, Sonic had a lot of chances with Amy. However, he really didn't want Eggman to see their affection, and kidnap Amy, torturing her and hurting her. It happens to Tails now and then, and Sonic of course cared for his buddy, and he knew that if Sonic was close with one who cannot defend himself or herself, Robotnik will not just kidnap that person; he would torture him or her, put him or her to questioning, heck - even kill him/her if Sonic's too late (which he never was, thankfully). And Sonic never wanted that to happen to Amy.

Okay, maybe he was overreacting. Amy _does_ have her Piko Piko Hammer. She could smash all those badniks in one hit. But _what if_...

_What if Amy's Piko Piko Hammer was confiscated and she had to fight on her own?_

_What if she can't fend for herself?_

_What if I can't find her in time?_

_No. I am the world's fastest hedgehog. I'm Sonic. I will never be late. I will never be late to save someone. Most importantly, I will never be late to save Amy Rose._

Then his mind and heart began to conflict.

_Yeah yeah yeah, you are a hero, but she's not._

Sonic cringed again. Then, that line appeared, floating in his thoughts.

_"Heck,__ you could have just left me dead!"  
_

That line haunted Sonic's mind for long.

He never wanted Amy to get caught up in Eggman's mess in the first place, because when their eyes meet, Sonic feels a glow...

...and he knew he found someone special.

Ever since they met Sonic found the true meaning of beauty. He saw Amy in the flowers, in the beach, in the sunset, in the garden, in a beach with a flower garden during sunset...

There was something about Amy that made him also discover the true meaning of love from afar - every second he spent watching her was a special second, no matter how boring it may look. Every minute where they came close was a special minute, no matter how stationary.

And every hour Sonic spent saving Amy from Eggman, protecting the most precious thing in the world? Priceless.

Now that Eggman's gone, and Shadow snatched up Amy, there's little reason for life to continue for Sonic.

But hey, look on the bright side. He's a hero, he's got a good best friend who is good at video games & machines, he's living a life to his fullest and has adventure in every turn. He has a free & adventurous lifestyle, with running and places, and gems, and the wind, and there is no limit to it. All of those let Sonic go on.

* * *

"Sonic! Snap out of your thoughts! You've been thinking for a half hour!" Tails snapped, trying to get Sonic's attention - like last night.

"Uwaaaa-!" Sonic jumped back - only for his head to collide with the train station wall. Sonic, thinking that it was yesterday, asked as if he was intoxicated - "Tails, where's the chili dog feast?"

"Sonic, we are not replaying a scene from last cha- oops, I mean last night. You know, you've been thinking deeply like this for the past few months, and every time you think for half an hour! It happens so often, to the point that with analysis I can predict exactly when you will start thinking and when you will stop! You can wander off to dreamland, but it's not gonna help you since I know everything you're gonna do! Strange, isn't it?!"

"Tails, that line really reminded me of Hyper Metal Sonic. You know, the one that connected to my thoughts?"

"Oh yeah, right."

"If only it knew my thoughts now and didn't fall into the lava, it would know what I'm hearing and feeling whenever Amy says-"

Suddenly, a pink hedgehog appeared, in front of them. "Hey Sonic!"

"Uwaaaaa-!" Sonic jumped back, **again** - only for his head to collide with the train station wall, **again**. There, in front of him, is Amy. Shadow stood in the background, arms crossed, with a smirk in his face.

_Ugh, that faker. Do I really have to spend another day with this idiot?_

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by Amy's voice.

"Hey guys! I'm here! Let's take the ride to Twinkle Park!"

Tails jumped with glee. "All right! Let's go, Sonic!"

Sonic and the others boarded the monorail. They didn't need the High Speed Rail - Twinkle Park was just on another part of this city.

* * *

"Welcome to Twinkle Park! Cute couples enter free! Oh, it's you, Amy! Come on up - oh it's Shadow. You two can enter for free - oh, look who's behind you, it's Sonic and Tails! You two enter free too, of course you're not a cute couple, but a cute duo, and that counts, plus you saved Mobius and Amy's got a Platinum Membership..."

** 11:32 AM. Twinkle Park. **

Everyone almost fell asleep from the front desk robot's chitter chatter. Finally, it stopped, and they entered the grand gate of Twinkle Park.

"Wow. I've never been here before!" Tails said, with the neon lights and all the rides surrounding him in the entrance.

Shadow replied, "Neither have I. Hmph, I've never seen so many pink and purple lights in one sitting, much less in the morning. Strange..." He then turned his ruby red gaze to amy. "Yet, as strange as they are, they remind me of your beauty..."

Amy kissed Shadow, much to Sonic's dismay and Tails's disgust. To distract Tails from this, Sonic decided to continue talking about the place.

"Tails, turn away from the disgusting couple, because this is the place. Fun rides everywhere." Sonic said. He was happy to revisit this place after many months of egg-cracking, but he never knew he was coming with Shadow.

Tails pointed at a direction and tugged on Sonic's hand. "Isn't that the hundred-a-mile-per-hour speedy coaster over there?"

There it was - the new Sonic Speedrun coaster. It wasn't as fast as Sonic, but boy did it accelerate as fast - 0 to 60 in 4 seconds, and top speed in 7. The coaster went up a 45 story tower, taller than the clock tower at Spagonia, and then rushed down. And it only had lap bars! You could see entire countries from here - some people also reported seeing cities thousands of miles away from the top.

"Yes Tails. The very one that you said you wanted to ride last year. *yawn*"

"Um, Sonic - shall we ride?"

"Yeah. Let's go!" Then Sonic turned to Amy. "So, when we are done, we'll meet for group lunch at - "

Amy interrupted him. "Cafe Lunch."

"Wow," Sonic said, replying to Amy. "Very conveniently & aptly named. I wonder what would happen if I go to Cafe Lunch for breakfast and dinner. What's next, lunch at Cafe Breakfast?" He tried to stage his corny joke in a semi-flirtatious manner, but Amy didn't chuckle - just stood there and smiled, as if nothing happened - and Shadow glared at him.

Then Sonic and Tails ran to the coaster.

Amy waved. "Bye Sonic! Bye Tails!" She was in her usual happy demeanor, not noticing Shadow's face.

Shadow turned to Amy. "I wouldn't be surprised if I see Tails with a barf bag later today."

Amy smirked. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were wrong. He could handle flying to the Death Egg." Then she held her tongue out.

Shadow teased Amy. "You know what, you are cute whenever you say I am wrong."

"Aww... that's sweet." Amy replied back, hugging Shadow's arm.

"However, Amy, you're gonna be wrong," Shadow replied in a dark, husky tone - seductive to Amy.

"Okay. Whoever loses, he or she gives the other... a hundred kisses!"

"Hmph. That's cheap." Then the dark hedgehog brought his face closer to hers, breathing hotly against her neck. "But I'm cheaper."

* * *

"Sonic, it looked awesome from afar, but in this line I don't really feel like riding it.

Sonic sighed at the coward fox. He put one foot behind the other and wagged his left finger - a trademark pose. "C'mon Tails, you were the one who wanted to ride on this coaster! Besides, you've flown much higher and been much faster with me."

"But this thing's acceleration and hydraulic launch system..."

** Sonic Speedrun section of Twinkle Park. 12:32 AM. **

They eventually reached the front of the line and called dibs on front seat. Then they caught the announcer's attention.

"Attention everyone! In the front seat with us today is this coaster's namesake - Sonic the Hedgehog - along with his sidekick Tails the Fox!"

Everyone cheered while the fox smiled and waved shyly, and Sonic showed off his dazzling smile, giving his signature thumbs-up. The teenage girls at the back went _Squee!_ in joy.

Then the announcer went through the usual routine...

"Please buckle up your seatbelts, secure the lapbar, secure the Velcro(TM) footstrap, and put your head between the cushions. This guarantees maximum safety."

Tails turned to his buddy. "You know, Sonic, with all these safety features, doesn't that mean that it's unsafe and they should have went for over-the-shoulder restraints instead?"

Sonic replied, "The feeling of wind in your armpits and face beats safety any day. I would rather have all these straps than OTSRs."

Tails sighed. Tails knew that, no matter what, Sonic would _never _be overly conscious about safety. It's as if he can cheat death, even if it's just milliseconds away from his face.

_Why did they pick him to do a safety public service announcement in Central Station?_

Then the announcer did a countdown. "10... 9... 8..."

"Sonic, do you think we can get off?"

"7... 6... 5..."

"We can't, Tails. The coundown is going..."

"4... 3... 2... 1..."

Silence. Then nothing happened.

"Oh. we have a failure..."

Tails was thankful. "Thank goodness. I was about to get a heart attack."

Then the announcer said... "We have a failure, and we will have to reset the hydraulic launch sys... Just kidding."

Then he blasted the riders off to the tower.

Tails yelled his head off, blasting and rapidly blurting something about the wind, and acceleration, and space elevator without a windshield, and nose hair. No one could make out the rest.

They blasted off, 0 to 60 MPH in 4 seconds. They crossed the launch track in seconds. Then up they went, into extreme heights. Tails could swear it's like taking a rocket to the death egg.

Then it slowed down when it twisted left and went to the top. It stopped a little. Then it released and the riders went down.

Sonic yawned while they went down 40 stories. "Wee. Woo. Wah. *yawn*"

Tails screamed and went all crazy. "Ooooohhhhh gggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." 

Then the coaster went to the ground, almost reaching the floor. Then the car straightened out and the coaster went over a hill, giving extreme airtime - until the magnetic brakes.

Sonic had a smile on his face. Tails looked like some drunk guy who was beaten up that you could find on a cowboy-infested gang-filled bar with extremely strong beer that was 60% alcohol. "Saawnikk, daant kish the pwintheetth..."

Moments later, one could find a yellow fox barfing into a, um, barf bag, while Sonic impatiently tapped his right foot, with arms crossed. Sonic yawned, and rolled his eyes as Tails began to barf.

Shadow won, alright. Shadow won.

* * *

"What will you order, sweetie?," an excited Amy asked Shadow.

"Well, I'll order fries, fried chicken and a burger."

** Cafe Lunch. 1:21 AM. **

"How about you, Tails?"

"I'll order a Special Chilidog, a Chocolate Mint Shake and fries."

"Okay. You Sonic?"

"I'll order 5 Special Chilidogs, a soda float, and more fries."

"Should I just order a big bunch of fries?"

"Yes please."

Amy placed her order at the counter. She payed while the rest enjoyed the nice view of the park.

Sonic started to talk to Shadow, hoping to offer an ice breaker. "You know, Shadow, you recently stopped living in shadows."

BA DUM TSSHHH!

"What was your secret?" Sonic asked, hoping that the answer doesn't have anything to do with Amy.

"Well, you better know, faker, my answer has definitely completely something to do with Amy. All right, I discovered the true meaning of love, there I said it, now don't bug me."

Sonic frowned, but faked a smile to erase any suspicions as Amy rejoined the group. Then he uttered, "This guy's kinda grumpy today."

Shadow mumbled. "Hmph."

Soon the order came, and the waiter, a rabbit, reminded Tails of-

"Okay, 6 special Chilidogs, one soda float, one chocolate mink shake, 4 boxes of Extra Large Fries, a burger, fruit salad and 1 piece fried chicken. Is that all?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, that's all." Then the four ate and the waiter left - much to Tails's relief.

Sonic smirked and whispered to his buddy. "I know what you're thinking."

Tails turned red, but tried to hide it. Then, he ate his chilidog, slowly and carefully, savoring the flavor with each bite, then sipping some shake in between. This was in stark contrast to Sonic's vacuum mouth, sucking in each chilidog as if he was in an eating contest. On the other corner, there sat Amy, eating every piece of her salad with her fork, and on another corner is Shadow, slowly eating his chicken while watching Sonic in disgust.

It wasn't long before they had to get the carbs in and reached for the fries. Tails, Shadow and Amy got the fries piece by piece, bunch by bunch... then Sonic got a whole box and basically shoved it into his mouth, then digesting it by sipping on his float.

Whether it was in games, movies, cartoons, comics or in a restaurant with all his favorite food, Sonic sure knows how to grab attention.

Then Shadow and Amy, who were sitting in front of each other, touched hands when they reached for the last fry. Then they gripped on each other's hands, blushing.

Of course, this was unacceptable to Sonic. Then Sonic thought of a way to stop this love fest. He placed his hand above Amy's hand, which had a grip on Shadow's. "Tails, put your hand here too!"

Then Tails put his hand above Sonic's. Amy also turned her grip into a palm to join Sonic and Tails.

Then they all pressed down their hands, except Shadow (keep in mind Sonic's touched Amy's, this was intentional on Sonic's part) and said "Go..."

Then they lifted their hands up, like a basketball team just before half-time was over. "...Team Sonic!"

Shadow crossed his arms.

_As much as I love Amy, she and her friends sure are naive. Especially faker. What an idiot._

Someone else was thinking too.

_Boy, did I have a big appetite after barfing, _Tails thought to himself.

Soon, Tails spoke. "Hey Sonic, can we go on a smaller ride?"

Sonic smirked. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

"Sonic, I don't think this 20 story high zipline in an artificial mountain is a small ride."

**Mount Zip, a new section of Twinkle Park. 2 PM.**

"Yes, Tails, but it sure is smaller than the Sonic Speedrun. Didn't you want a SMALLER ride?"

And Sonic pushed Tails down the zipline.

Tails screamed. "HHHEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPP MMMEEEEEEEEEEE!" Then he stopped, thinking: Hey, this isn't as bad as I thought after going through the initial sho-

He came to a rough stop during the brakes, which had more force than the start of the zipline itself. It was traumatizing.

Then came Sonic, who rode the zipline after Tails.

"C'mon buddy, there are still 4 more ziplines before we reach the ground!"

Suddenly, Sonic recognized the colors of the faces near the window at the nearby club. He felt intrigued, borrowing Tails's binoculars to check out the action.

* * *

Amy and Shadow entered the dance club, where they did more dancesport. Shadow drunk a martini, but Amy was underage so she got sparkling pineapple soda. Then they kissed beneath the disco light, after which they did a slow dance along with the other couples.

"Shadow, you're such a great dancer."

"Don't forget, my rose, you taught me this."

Amy giggled, remembering this.

They both danced, and it lasted for hours. Then they locked into a kiss.

* * *

Little did they know that Sonic was spying on them, with Tails's binoculars, while Tails slowly went down the _Emergency Exit _of the zipline.

Their chemistry, their dancing, yet another Shadow and Amy kiss under some random light source... Sonic suddenly had the anger, the passion, the rage all rise up in him _again_! The dark aura surrounded Sonic, his heart burning, with a rage similar to a total breakdown...

Sonic turned dark.

And then he ran to the dance club, blinded by his love for Amy. He shouldn't have been blinded though, because he hit a tree.

**_PLUNK!_**

The song that came over the park radio after that was ironic, in a mocking way. _"Watch out for that tree..."_

* * *

The group of 4 soon joined for snacks. While walking to Food Station, they came upon an image booth.

Sonic smiled. "Let's have pictures! Me and Tails first!"

Soon, 10 pictures came out of the booth, with Sonic and Tails in many poses - the first three with their trademark poses (Sonic wagging his finger a la Sonic 1 title screen, peace sign with wink, and grin, Tails mimicking Sonic's peace sign, then facing left with right fist below chin a la Sonic 2 title screen, and flying a la Tails Adventure), and the rest were silly poses.

Then Shadow and Amy moved in, and out came 12 pictures. And Tails was disgusted at Shadow & Amy's positions.

Sonic told them, "don't mind them, Tails. Excessive Public Display of Affection isn't cool."

Tails smiled and said four words. "And so Sonic says..."

They all headed towards Food Station's cotton candy booth.

"Amy, how does cotton candy taste like?"

"Shadow, I'll give you some so that you can taste it for yourself."

"I don't like anything darn fluffy and sweet... okay maybe except you... but remember, I don't like fluff."

"Oh come on, Shad, don't be so depressed."

Then Shadow got it and tasted it. The taste was on his mouth, melting to the walls and making a few pops. The flavor leaked, stimulating the taste buds - even the bitter taste bud in his tongue had a sweet taste in there.

"Okay, so this was probably a little **too** sweet... but I like it. It's so... you. Why didn't I taste this before?"

Amy blushed lightly at that comment. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails, as usual, ordered chili dogs.

* * *

"Sonic, a 14-story multi-looping rollercoaster definitely isn't a small ride."

**The Dragon at Twinkle Park. 4 PM.**

"Yeah, but you'll enjoy it."

The mountainside lift had great views of the city, at least for Sonic. Tails was terrified at the heights. Then they reached the artificial mountain peak (the same mountain for ziplines), turned left then plunged into the ground, into an Immelmann Loop.

Sonic liked the first part, if only because it was like Green Hill. The rest was a yawnfest.

Tails hated that drop and loop. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

The duo curved and twisted their way, along with loops the size of those at Green Hill. However, there were midsection brakes at a certain hill.

Then, the car was released for the second half, which is slower, but had more twists & loops. It was like going through Emerald Hill Zone again, especially with the palm trees near the area, plus the corkscrews and the loops (they even colored the corkscrew track like the one at Emerald Hill). It brought him a lot of memories - and they didn't have to go that far. But this coaster had weird twists - barrel rolls, zero gravity rolls...

But while Tails enjoyed the slow part, Sonic had his usual reaction to anything slow - _*yawn*_

We all know that Sonic hates slow. In fact, slowness, lag and waiting are his three greatest enemies. Aside from Eggman. And water. And Shadow's love for Amy...

Before they knew it, they reached the end.

* * *

**Twinkle Park Swimming Pool. 4:36 PM.**

"Amy, have you ever gotten on a rollercoaster before?" A dark hedgehog asked his girlfriend as they waded in the Jacuzzi.

Amy knew that Shadow didn't like weakness, but she had to be honest. "Uh... no, Shadow. Not once."

Shadow talked to Amy while wading at the edge of the swimming pool, thinking. "How about we get you into one?"

Amy was scared. "No, Shadow. I'm actually pretty scared of roller coasters, truth be told. Yeah, I've run around Green Hill and all... but roller coasters give me that weird feeling. It's as if it's gonna break down."

Shadow encouraged Amy. "Amy, are you serious? You can't be THAT scared of a roller coaster. I mean, it's just gonna drop and turn, but it's not like it's gonna stay there. Please, you have to stay tough. After all, at one point or another you gotta face the darkness. Even faker can carry you, he doesn't even qualify for the lightweight category in world boxing."

Amy did feel a little sad from that comment.

"However," Shadow continued, "I will always be there for you."

Amy felt at peace. "I love you, Shadow."

"And I love you too, Amy," the dark hedgehog replied. "Just trust me."

* * *

"Sonic, are you sure about the Zipper?"

The hedgehog tried to answer his buddy's question, trying to encourage him to try this one last ride after torturing Tails with a 450 foot tall coaster and extreme ziplines. "Of course, Tails. It's a small ride."

**The New Boardwalk at Twinkle Park. 4:44 PM.**

Tails still was in doubt. "But it's fast and the seats rotate."

Sonic really had to crack open his shell. "Come on, it will be fun." Then the duo headed for the ride.

The Zipper is like a narrow Ferris Wheel, kinda like a hotdog - or a chili dog, but it has a trick - the seats rotate vertically, and they rotate opposite the direction of the Zipper's base. The reason why the base is shaped like a narrow Ferris Wheel is that the seats also go clockwise along the edges of the base, like a conveyor belt. This is the one-stop-shop for all kinds of vomiting disorders.

Sonic and Tails had to be on different cages to prevent them from colliding. That extreme.

Then, the announcer went through all the safety checks again.

"Please buckle up your seatbelts and restraints, this is gonna be one wild ride! 3, 2, 1..."

Nothing happened. This time, Tails feared for the worse. "Oh boy, they are trolling us again..."

Suddenly, the ride began.

Sonic, as usual with slower rides, yawned at first. Then the ride got faster and faster, and he began spinning around and around...

Sonic, finally, was having run with an amusement park ride that isn't a zipline. Sure, this isn't the blasting sensation that Sonic Speedrun is, and not the looping stuff that The Dragon is, and definitely the freedom isn't like that of a zipline. However, it felt new to him - spinning and spinning. Then, suddenly, the memories flashed back...

* * *

_"Sooonnniiiicccccc! The engine's gonna blow!"_

_A panicking Tails was screaming over and over, the Tornado having been damaged by an Egg Missile. The controls went unresponsive, and oil was leaking on Tails's back. Sonic was holding on to the Emergency Wingside Railings for life. Then, the engine exploded, and the back half went flying into the air._

_Tails's back was burned. He didn't say anything. Sonic turned to panic. __"Nooo, Tttaaaaiiiillllllssssss!"_

_The fox suddenly sprang back to life. "I'm fine, Sonic, but what's happening?"_

_He then looked at the windshield. "Oh no."_

_The front half of the plane could no longer glide without the stabilizer in the back - it tilted down, and then the plane spun and spun..._

* * *

Finally, Sonic found a way to relive those memories and get the fun of being in the air, without putting Tails in danger. His buddy meant a lot to him. Like Amy.

Tails also enjoyed it too, even when it went faster. He let out a _"Whee," _and an enthusiastic _"Woooo...!"_

All of a sudden, the memories rushed back. But this time, the ride is spinning, and he was kept in his daydream nightmare (daymare?). He started screaming and yelling.

Then the ride stopped. He was in a cage all along. Then the ride went again - in reverse. Tails liked going around again. He wasn't aware as to why the kids in school were that afraid of it.

In fact, this is not like a one-stop-shop for all kinds of vomiting disorders. To him, it's a one-stop-shop for memories of flying the plane with his brother during adventures and then rapidly spinning downwards. Without dodging missiles, a chance of death, broken engines, a misplaced Chaos Emerald, fire, oil leaks, unresponsive controls, system failure, BSoD, and a fixed flying path, of course.

It's like a nostalgia shop. Pretty appropriate, as Sonic and Tails's adventures are roller coasters in themselves.

They both laughed as they exited, dizzy from the ride's spinning. However, Tails pointed at a coaster. It was another spinning ride and had fun banked turns. It was slow, however, and rather short.

"Sonic, I know it is slow, but can we ride there after Amy and Shadow are done?"

* * *

During the sunset, Amy and Shadow were in a coaster called the Spinball, a spinning coaster where the cars turn around freely depending on the gravity. _(One of the most popular examples outside of the Sonic universe is the Sonic Spinball at Alton Towers, but this one had a different seating configuration.)_ This one was near the seashore of Station Square, with a great view. In here the cars are like cups, with two riders per cup facing each other. Kinda like a love seat, if you asked.

"We're about to drop, Amy. Hold my hand."

"Shadow, that won't be enough. The height seems bigger from up here in the lift hill than from the line. I- I'm scared."

Shadow knew fear - he didn't feel it often in himself, but he remembers losing Maria. Of course, a stupid kiddie coaster won't kill Amy, but that's not the point.

Shadow grabbed Amy again and hugged her. Then they held each other's hands at the drop - and they dropped 40 feet.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Then the coaster went up and into a series of bunny hills, slowing down a bit. Then Amy opened her eyes.

"Wait, this is actually fun!"

"I knew you just had to ride a rollercoaster to feel one."

"Shadow, I knew I had to trust you. I love you and I know you would never let me do-AAaah!"

The coaster started spinning and turning.

Shadow lifted a finger and put it on Amy's chin. "Look into my eyes. Don't look down if you are scared - just look into me."

And the moment begun. Everything went into slow motion.

The world twirled around the two, spinning around. To Amy, it was like, with the world spinning & changing, Shadow was the only thing that never changed.

It's as if he will always be there.

Autumn leaves fell from the trees above, with sunlight filtering through the two. Shadow & Amy felt a glow.

The romantic air filled in. They stared at each other, the gaze unbroken, except for a few blinks.

Then music plays out of nowhere - a band in the park was playing a love song.

* * *

Sonic watched the couple, going all goo-goo. With his fast vision thanks to a lot of speed in his runs, he could clearly see what's going on here.

Sonic's disgusted. The anger, the rage... it's building back up in him, his body burning and his heart about to break. He could not bear to see his girl - the girl he cherished - do this.

_Wait, that was what happened in my dream! __Okay, maybe not the coaster, but still... why? Dang the magic of that moment, that dream - it's all ruined..._

But he could not take his eyes off the couple. Suddenly, the dark aura surrounded him again.

His emotion, his passion... his heart swelled up full of it. His eyes turned red, trying to keep his anger inside him. For how long will that last? No one knows.

"Sonic, will we ride?" There was Tails behind him. Then Sonic turned to him and the fox saw the dark aura around Sonic. Kinda like a shield.

Tails had to reply. "Uh... please turn back to normal, Sonic."

And back to normal Sonic went, which is good, because Sonic almost transformed. That would have been scary.

Suddenly, an ice cream cart went by. Tails left Sonic alone for a while to buy two double scoops for him and his bro.

* * *

The leaves, the band, the beauty of the sunset... It's as if the moment was just for the two of them.

Then Shadow and Amy locked into a kiss.

It felt like hours - abnormal for passengers in a 1 minute long kiddie ride.

Then they are at the brakes.

"Hold on," an announcer said. "The brakes have a failure. Sorry and please stay there as we fix the problem. Do NOT climb out of the car."

They broke the kiss and looked at each other. The autumn leaves are still falling, slowly and gracefully.

The leaves, the band, the beauty of the sunset, the romantic air, Sonic watching them in disgust... Amy felt like the moment was just for her and Shadow.

Wait a minute... Sonic watching them in disgust?

_That's interesting_, Amy thought._ But why is Sonic staring in disgust? I thought he was happy for the two of us._

_Hmph. It's probably just nothing._

Then Amy kissed Shadow back.

* * *

**Your reviews will determine what happens next! Should Chapter 3 turn in favor of Sonamy, or Shadamy? Tell me in your reviews! The more popular option wins! Deadline will be whenever I get inspired to write the next issue - and I don't know when that'll be, so hurry! It might be late!**

**Since the night will have tons of events - like more dance clubbing, Shadamy romantic dinner complete with Tails's camerabots controlled by Sonic, and a Sonic/Shadow argument - we will temporarily end the adventures here. But don't worry. The next chapter will still be long, if not as long as this.**

**Thank you for your support!**


End file.
